It's Hard being Headmistress
by Izzy12345
Summary: You've heard Cammie's side to Cross my Heart, but what about Headmistress Morgan's? This is Croos my heart in Rachel's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fanfic, my friend kept on pressuring me to do a story, so... I'm doing a story!**

**I don't think anyone has done this before, so I am doing Rachel's POV of 'Cross my heart and Hope to Spy' so this I what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I would like to own the Gallagher series... but I don't... (Sadly) **

'Just be yourself,' I said in my most reassuring voice, but, judging by the look on Cammie's face, that would be hard for her.

You can't blame her really, I mean, if you went to a school for spies. Where you don't know what language you will have to speak for lunch, or what cover name you will have to use next time you do a 'project' for extra credit marks.

I looked back at Cammie and saw that she was looking a little queasy, so I thought now was probably the best time for some motherly reassurance.

'It's going to be okay, kiddo,' I whispered, using my nickname for her and linking my arm with hers as I guided her through crowds of shoppers in the Pentagon City Mall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw security cameras track our every move.

'It's fine. It's protocol. It's normal,' of course, once again, the word 'normal' to her was still a bit strange.

I pulled her into a shop, where the lift to the CIA HQ was and pulled a pair of jeans of a shelf. Turning to a sales assistant I asked.

'Excuse me, my daughter would like to try these on,' the sales assistant's eyes glinted as she caught on. She looked at Cammie, searching her eyes for any hidden clue.

'Have you tried the ones from Milan? I hear the European styles are very flattering,' she asked giving me her part of the secret conversation we were currently having, beside me; Cammie looked like she wanted to throw up. I smiled at the sales assistant.

'Yes, I used to have a pair, but they got ruined at the cleaners,' the last part of the hidden message.

And then the sales assistant pointed down a narrow hallway. A hint of a smile was on her face. 'I believe dressing room number _seven_ is available," she started to walk away, but then she turned back to Cammie to whisper "Good Luck,"

We walked together down the narrow hall, and once we were inside the dressing room I closed the door. I met her eyes in the mirror.

'Are you ready?' I asked her, and then she did one thing Gallagher Girls are best at- she lied.

'Sure' she said coolly, except her facial expressions told me different.

Copying me, Cammie placed her palm against the cool, smooth mirror and I felt the glass grow warm beneath my skin.

'You're going to do great,' I said warmly. And then the ground began to shake.

The walls rose and the floor sank. Bright lights flashed white. Cammie reached out for me, steadying her I tried to calm her down.

'Just a body scan,' I said gently. The elevator continued its descent further and further beneath the city. The biohazard detectors (or 'the cool hairdryer machine', as Abby used to call it when she was younger) blasted warm air in our faces. I quickly told Cammie what they were just so she doesn't completely panic.

'Almost there,' I told Cammie two minutes later. We descended through a thin laser beam that read our retinal images. Moments later a bright orange light pulsed, and the elevator stopped. The doors slid open.

That's when Cammie's mouth went slack.

And honestly, if it hadn't been for my many years training, my jaw would of slackened a bit too. Because even after years of coming here, it still seems to get more impressive each time. Cammie seemed to be completely freaking out about how cool everything was so I snapped her out of her thoughts.

'Come on sweetie,' I pulled her up to the front desk were Rodger sat, the man who famously lost half his nose and one ear whilst saving someone from an explosion.

'Welcome ladies, place your palms here,' we did as we were told, and the usual, memorising prints then printing of the badges routine happened. Rodger looked up from the badges that he had just received and smiled.

'Well, Rachel Morgan, welcome back! And this must be little...' he squinted at the badges. Whilst I fully respect what he did, I sometimes think that he might have lost some of his brain in the explosion, because he can be quite dim. I decided to help him.

'This is my daughter, Cameron.'

'Of, course she is! She looks just like you!' I smiled, that wasn't completely true, I often believed that Cammie looked more like Matt than me, but many people say that she looks like me. Not that I'm complaining.

After dropping Cammie off, I made my way to the Director's office with an idea of mine. After the events of last term, I thought it might be good for the Gallagher girls to work with other people other than their 'sisters'. So when Joe joked about an exchange with Blackthorne, I actually started to think about it. This is why I am proposing my idea with Director now, as all things related with the two schools for spies must go through the Director first.

When I got to the Director's office, Cheryl, his PA smiled at me.

'Good afternoon, Mrs. Morgan, it's nice to see you here again the Director is free, you can go right in,' I smiled.

'Thank you, and please call me Rachel, I don't like formality,' Cheryl laughed.

'I know, you proved that at the 2002 Christmas party,' my cheeks went slightly red at the memory that still lives on throughout the CIA, but I won't go into detail. Just something involving me, Abby, Joe, Matt, mistletoe and a ferret...

I walked up to the Director's door and knocked gently.

'Come in,' sounded from the other side of the door. I opened it, to see the director sitting at his desk writing something. When he looked up he grinned.

'Ah, Rachel, good to see you. I see you have finally recovered from that Christmas party eh?' my cheeks must have gone red again because he laughed. See no one forgets it?

'I see not, what can I do for you anyway?'

'Well sir, I was wondering if Gallagher and Blackthorne could do an exchange so Blackthorne come to Gallagher for a semester. It would build teamwork and bonding between the two schools,'

The director smiled, 'I don't see why not.' He replied.

**So... I hope you liked it! I used quite a lot of references from the book, and I am doing book two because it is my favourite. Please tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

We sat in silence in the limousine on the way back to Gallagher. I could tell Cammie was deep in thought as she stared through the window, so I decided not to bother her. To be truthful, I was deep in thought too until Cammie spoke up.

'I did okay, didn't I?' she said softly, as if she was almost afraid to hear the answer. I looked at her.

'Of course, sweetie. You aced it,' I smiled at her, please don't ask...

'You got to watch, didn't you?' Damn. See, I felt awful that I didn't watch, because it is, of course, a milestone in every spy's life. And when their mum isn't there to watch? Well, that has to hurt.

'No, Cam. I'm afraid I had things to do,' I felt so bad saying it and I knew she was hurt even if she hid it well. She just turned to look out the window again.

'Oh. Okay,'

We sat in silence until there was nothing to see outside but the tall stone fences that circle the Gallagher Academy ground. A place that is home to both me _and_ Cammie.

As me and Cammie stepped out of the car, I heard a British voice behind me.

'_Tell me everything!'_ I smiled as I heard Cammie's best friend, Bex, shout at her. Cammie though seemed less enthusiastic. I made my way around the car and towards them.

'Good afternoon Rebecca. I trust you made it back from the airport okay?' I asked her. Then noticed a slight shadow cross her face, despite the bright sun.

'Yes, Ma'am, thank you again for letting me spend the winter holidays with you,' see when your daughter's best friend gets a coded messaged saying that her parents will not be spending Christmas with her, like it or not. You have to help her.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, 'you're always welcome with us, sweetheart,'

I pulled away, and looking at both girls, I could see that neither Cammie, a girl who sees one parent most of the time and Bex, who sees both of her parents some of the time, were neither happy with the deal.

I said goodbye then walked away. I need to find Joe to tell him it's a go for Blackthorne. Without thinking I made my way down to the Sub's. Seriously Joe didn't have to eat; I doubt he would emerge from the Sub levels. It worries me sometimes.

Heading down to Sublevel one (it's the nicest) I saw Joe sitting at his desk. I turned on my spy mode and started towards me, he was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice me. I am also an _amazing_ spy, of course. I was close enough now to see what he was doing. Moving quickly, I swiped the paper he was writing on off him and looked at it. Class plans. Okay, I think Joe is great, but really? That's just too much.

'Hey! That's rude.' Joe shouted. He may be one scary teacher, but when he isn't around his students, he is like a 5 year old boy.

'Really? I just managed to sneak up on _the _Joe Solomon. And he doesn't realize. What has teaching here done to you?' Joe laughs and stands up.

'Well, maybe I should stop,' I shook my head.

'Now, where would the fun in that be?'

I hugged him, not in _that_ way. He has become more of a brother to me, ever since Matt's... disappearance. When I pulled away I grinned.

'We have a 'go ahead' for Blackthorne,'

'Really? Great, or 'excellent' you might say,' Joe grinned, I laughed at him mocking Dr. Steve.

'Right, I'm going to go up and sort things out for the welcome back dinner, you might want to... oh I don't know... maybe get a life other than living in the sub levels?'

'Again. Rude.'

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I haven't been on my computer... so I forget. Anyways, I hope you like it! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the corridor to go get changed out of my casual clothes into something more formal, ready for the Welcome Back Dinner, when I heard someone shout my name, I turned round to see Joe catching up with me. I smiled.

'You know, dinner is in five minutes, maybe you should hold of your late night jog for after,' I joked. He rolled his eyes.

'Haha super funny, but I came to ask if Cammie was okay that you missed her first call in by the CIA,' I sighed.

'She seemed... okay with it, but really I think she was a little hurt,' I admitted, Joe nodded.

'So she doesn't know anything?' I faintly heard some footsteps outside but decided to ignore them.

'No, Cammie doesn't know anything,' I heard the footsteps stop, what is that girl up to now?

'She didn't suspect anything?' Joe asked, sounding genuinely surprised. I heard whispers coming from outside the door. Joe must of heard them too because his eyes turned towards the door. Dropping my voice, I whispered.

'That's definitely Cammie, but she has heard most of this anyway, so...' picking my voice up again I started to speak louder. Not shouting but at a normal volume. 'We can't tell her Joe,' Joe picked up on what I was doing. 'We can't tell anyone, not until we have to,'

Joe matching the volume of his voice with mine asked.

'Not about Blackthorne?'

Not about anything,' I genuinely sighed, 'I just want things to stay as normal as possible for as long as possible,' and I definitely meant it. Joe grinned and we started to walk away.

'Just spiking their interests there are we?' Joe asked teasingly. I laughed.

'Just like to keep them on their toes,' I said before running to get changed and then make my way down to the Welcome Back Dinner.

'Welcome back, everyone. I hope you had a wonderful winter break,' I said to the hundreds of Gallagher Girls who sat ready for the new term. Oh they don't know what's in store for them... Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bex eye Cammie and Macey suspiciously. So that's who she was with.

'I would like to begin with very exciting news that this semester will be offering a new course, History of Espionage, taught by Professor Buckingham,' I waited for the light applause to stop.

'And also,' I started slowly, 'as many of you have no doubt notice, the East Wing will be off-limits for the time being, since recent work to the mansion revealed that it has been contaminated by fumes from the chemistry labs,' I risked a glance at Cammie, uh oh, she looked... pukey. I took my gaze off her and smiled at the rest of the hall.

'And most of all, I want everyone to have a great semester,' Just they wait... Looking back at Cammie she had started speaking. And I watched as the girl who I have to come to learns seems to know the Gallagher Academy better than Gilly herself, uncover my lie.

'Ventilation access from the chemistry labs to the East Wing,' I just managed to catch by lip reading.

Damn.

After dinner I just caught Joe before he headed down to the Sub levels, I rolled my eyes. Seriously what is_ so_ interesting about the Subs?

'Joe!' I almost shouted before grabbing his arm. He spun round.

'Yes?' He looked at me expectantly.

'Cammie has uncovered the lie,' his face showed no emotion.

'Damn,' he muttered to himself. Then looked at me. 'That fast huh?' I nodded. 'She really is Matt's child,' he again muttered to himself, I smiled.

It had been a week since the welcome back dinner and, from what I have heard; Cammie hasn't gotten any closer to finding answers about Blackthorne. I was just writing an email to Dr. Steve, (a man who I am highly suspicious of) when I heard footsteps from down the Hall of History, recognising them immediately as Cammie's I closed my computer and stood up.

'Come on in kiddo,' I called out. The door opened to a slightly shocked looking Cammie, but then smiled at me. Something's up, she is never so... so _overbubly_. Maybe just happy to see her friends. I'll let it pass... for now.

'Crab puffs tonight, kiddo, that sound okay?'

'Sounds great,' Lie. But I don't mind, because even I know my cooking is rubbish. I passed her the plate and she began to slowly pick at them. To be honest, I don't mind if she is doing so crazy research right now, I'm just happy to be having dinner with her. As a half family.

A little while later she had almost finished the crab puffs.

'So,' I gestured towards the crab puffs, 'how are they?'

'They're great,' I smiled; it may be a lie, but the fact that she is lying to make me feel good, that's what counts.

Looking at my daughter, I can see why everyone matches her to me; she was beautiful. I'm not saying that I am beautiful, I'm just going by facts (oh, you know what? Screw it, I'm god damn gorgeous!). I caught sight at her wrist and saw the watch that her Grandma had got for her for Christmas.

'You're wearing Grandma's watch,' I pointed out. She looked at the watch.

'Yeah,' was all she said. Okay, something is definitely up with Cammie.

'That's nice,' we sat there in comfortable silence until Cammie blurted out.

'Do you have any nail clippers? I have a hangnail that's driving me crazy,' she said holding out her right hand. I blinked for a second, then nodded.

'Sure sweetie, in my desk top drawer,'

The rest of the evening went on peacefully after that, nothing happened, at all.

If only.

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been revising...Not fun. I hope the story isn't like... boring or anything for you... and if it is... say how I could make it more interesting! **


End file.
